Game Night
by PezberryFeelings
Summary: Continuation of Complications. Rachel and Santana run into an unlikely couple while trying to plan their one year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Santana are on the couch scarfing down junk food watching Jersey Shore as Rachel enters the apartment. She went grocery shopping and is carrying multiple bags to the kitchen. She walks back and takes a look at her best friend and her girlfriend staring at the tv like zombies. She continues to the doorway to grab more bags and take those into the kitchen. They are both still stuffing their faces and staring at the tv. She makes one more trip to the door to grab the rest and closes it behind her then walks back to the kitchen.

"Oh no honey, don't get up. I got this," Rachel says as she rolls her eyes and places the last bags on the table and walks towards the side of the couch and crosses her arms.

Kurt leans over to whisper to Santana, still not looking away from the tv. "Psst. I think Rachel is talking to you."

Santana leans in to whisper back, "She could be talking to you. Maybe you're honey."

Kurt shakes his head. "No, I'm sweetie. You're definitely honey."

Santana scoffs and turns to Kurt. "I'm sweetie sometimes therefore sometimes you can be honey."

Rachel uncrosses her arms. "Oh my god, I can hear you. I'm standing right here. I hear the both of you."

Santana looked shocked and leaped off the couch and threw her arms around Rachel. "Hey baby! I missed you!"

Rachel gently pushed Santana off. "Yeah I'm so sure. How about the both of you put away those groceries that I made three trips to bring in?"

Santana put her head down and hurried into the kitchen as Kurt turned to look at Rachel. "Why do I have to put them away? I didn't miss you."

"Because I paid for all of this food that you've been eating all afternoon. Now get your skinny self in the kitchen and help Santana."

Kurt got up. "I'm going. But not because you told me to. I'm doing it because you said I was skinny and I appreciate the compliment."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on the couch clicking through channels as the other two put away the groceries. Santana finished and then ran over to the couch and threw and arm around Rachel.

Rachel leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "One minute fifteen seconds, you are so my bitch."

"Oh you wish."

Kurt took a seat in his usual chair. "She's right. She's got you so whipped it's scary."

"She does not! She just fills my heart with love so in turn I do whatever I can to make her happy." She turned to Rachel and gave her a sweet smile.

Rachel made an aww sound and then turned to Kurt. "More like I fill her vagina out like a job application and she behaves because she doesn't want me to stop."

"Hahaha wanky!"

Kurt sat there stunned. "I don't know why I hang out with you anymore."

Santana pointed at Kurt. "Oh I know! Because she buys us Sweet Chili Doritos."

Kurt nodded. "Ah yes, that actually is the reason."

Rachel laughed and slapped Santana's arm. "Oh you know what I want? One of those plant swings. We can hang it over the table."

"First, that hurt. And second, why do you even want that? It's a waste of money."

"It is not! I like the one Kurt has in his bedroom. It doesn't have a plant in it yet but just think how nice something like that would look in here."

Santana smirked and tried hard to hide her amusement as she looked over to Kurt.

Kurt blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Yes, a plant swing. That swing is totally for um...plants. You should get one."

Santana started laughing but doesn't have the heart to tell Rachel why.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, guess who I found out are dating. Finn and Brittany."

Santana choked. "What? Are you serious? How? Why?"

Rachel looked over to her. "Does it bother you?"

"No it doesn't bother me. Brittany just always hated him. It's weird that they'd be dating now."

Kurt tilted his head. "Are you kidding me? You and Rachel act like a married couple and that was happening months before you even started officially dating. I think more people would be surprised over the both of you together now than them."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Stop making sense. I hate it when you do that."

"Whatever. Anyway I saw them in the city so I'm just passing along the information just in case you happen to run into them you won't die of shock."

They were surprised but still appreciated the irony of it all. At least they thought they did until they were leaving Nyada the next afternoon and saw Finn and Brittany waiting for them outside the school. Rachel being the civil one agreed to have dinner with them, much to Santana's disapproval. The four of them made it through dinner unscathed and Rachel and Santana put the encounter behind them. Five months have now passed and neither couple have spoken since and they figured it wasn't something they'd have to worry about again. Or at least they thought that until the couple was once again back in New York for a few days and they saw them again the nightclub. Rachel thought at least this time the encounter was random but Santana was convinced they researched where they worked just so they can see them again. They once again got suckered into hanging out because Rachel just can't say no to people. And now a day later Rachel and Santana are at home getting dressed. Santana angrily buttoning her top. Rachel will never admit that she actually thinks it's cute when Santana is angry, but she always tries to calm her down anyway.

"Rachel, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Have your breasts grown? They look so big and supple." Rachel said, as she rubbed Santana's shoulders.

"Don't try to compliment me."

Rachel stopped and turned to face Santana.

"Look, we were in a terrible situation and I made the first choice that came to mind."

Santana huffed. "But Game Night? With our exes? Have you gone full retard?"

Rachel starts laughing. "Oh come on. It's not going to be that bad."

"I hate game nights. You know that. It intensifies personalities. They make people crazy. You ever play Monopoly with friends and family? Four hours into a game you got hotels and cards flying all over the room and you're calling your own grandmother a cheating whore. Game nights ruin lives."

"Hey, I freed up our anniversary. You heard Brittany the other night. If I hadn't suggested this you know what would have happened. Do you want that? I certainly don't."

***Flashback to last night***

Rachel and Santana were in Finn and Brittany's hotel suite. The four of them sitting together on the balcony.

Finn sighed. "... You two, us two, a boat, some beers. It's the ultimate party."

Santana blinked and stared at him. "There's no way we said yes to this."

Brittany pulls out her planner. "Sure you did. See, October ninth. We bought the tickets. We're so excited!"

Finn smiled. "You owe us two hundred dollars."

Santana cleared her throat as she realized the date Brittany said. "October 9th is me and Rachel's one year anniversary."

Brittany looked even more excited. "Oh my God. That's perfect. We can be part of your precious moment!"

Rachel and Santana share a look as Rachel cleared her throat. "Can you excuse us a second?"

Santana and Rachel got up and moved into the suite and Rachel started pacing. "So here's what we know: Our anniversary on a boat with them ain't gonna happen."

"Right? How can they think we agreed to this?"

"Because we did. They trapped us with the 'far off plan'."

_*Flashback. 5 Months Ago*_

_Finn, Brittany, Rachel and Santana were having dinner together at a delicious Italian restaurant._

_Brittany pointed towards the girls, "Hey, what are you guys doing the second Saturday in October?"_

_Rachel and Santana in unison, "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"_

_*End Flashback*_

Santana now starts pacing. "Ugh, I hate when people do that! It's so manipulative. Well, it ends now because this is unacceptable!"

Santana starts stomping towards the balcony but Rachel holds her back.

"No! This is when bad things happen. You're this sweet, lovely person, someone does something 'unacceptable,' and you go 'Red Santana'. Look at you. The big eyes, the attack stance. You're Hulking up here, baby."

Santana is all crazy eyed and panting. "I'm fine. I just want to talk."

"You look nuts. It's like Nicholas Cage is playing you."

"I don't want to spend our anniversary with them! There is so much wrong with that I cant even begin to fully express it. All I want is that night alone with you. Dinner, some wine, sex or too much pizza, whatever feels like the right call…Probably sex though."

Rachel hugs at Santana's side. "And we'll have that. We can get out of Saturday with no tears, we'll just give them something in exchange. They can have Friday. What's something that would excite both them and Kurt?"

Santana looked at her. "Kurt? What does Kurt have to do with anything?"

"I have plans with him Friday."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Santana you know I can't cancel on Kurt. He's far too needy and dramatic."

_*Flashback*_

_Rachel is sitting uncomfortably with a very upset Kurt in Starbucks._

"_You want to cancel on me? On this of all nights? We were supposed to see Bridesmaids. What did I do to you to make you hurt me this way?"_

_*End Flashback*_

Rachel snaps her fingers as the light bulb goes off in her head. "I got it. The thing that will make everyone happy. Finn, Brittany, Kurt. Not you though."

Rachel turned to yell towards the balcony. "Guys, we actually made anniversary plans Saturday, but we're free Friday! How about a Game Night?"

***End Flashback***

Santana shakes her head. "Game Night with our exes. Whatever happens tonight is on you."

"It will be fine, baby."

Santana sighed. "You know what? Let's have sex now. We're not going to want to after tonight is over."

"No. If we're going to be competing I feel like I should have my edge."

"Your edge? What, you feel that your gaming skills are infused with a particular sexual energy?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Your tone is mocking but when I play there is a certain vigor I don't care to compromise."

Santana rolls her eyes and then hears the front door open. It's Kurt, of course. They hear him yell from the living room.

_"I'm here! Am I the first to arrive?"_

Santana yells back from their bedroom. "That happens when you're forty minutes early!"

Rachel grabs Santana's hand. "Relax. Tonight will be fine, and it's gonna buy us a nice quiet 'just us' anniversary tomorrow. Let me do this for you."

Rachel kissed her and she smiled. Santana walked to the door and let out a long deep breath, not quite ready for this. There are so many things Santana would have wanted to do today. Playing board games with her ex and her girlfriends ex who are now in a relationship with each other doesn't even make the top fifty.

* * *

**review or something. tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Santana joked around with Kurt about the awkwardness of this entire situation. Rachel is making the best of it as usual but Santana hates this whole thing. She does consider Finn and Brittany her friends but the four of them are different people now and don't fit into each others world anymore. Santana did still at least spend a few hours with just Brittany this afternoon though. She's never wanted to completely lose that friendship so at least this awkward situation isn't entirely terrible. Their fun ends when Finn and Brittany arrive at the apartment. They pour a few glasses of wine and talk before getting ready for their game.

Rachel and Santana suffer as Finn and Brittany drone on...

Finn smirked at everyone. "It's so great us all being together. You and Santana are a couple. Me and Brittany are a couple. What are the odds?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I know. You mentioned it when we ran into each other months ago. And then again last night..."

Santana laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah. Heh what are the odds of you not mentioning how great it is again?"

Finn smirked. "It's just so great!"

Santana quickly downed her third glass of wine.

Kurt finished setting up the easel and put out the egg timer. He pulled a number out of a hat and passed it around for everyone else to pick one.

The hat makes it over to Rachel as Kurt crosses his fingers chanting "be a one, be a one, be a one."

Rachel picks, looks at it, then looks at Kurt sadly.

"Sorry, Kurt. Looks like you and I aren't going to be on a team... with anyone else!"

Rachel holds out the number one and Kurt is ecstatic. "Ah! You Ryan Seacrested me!"

Santana rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen with Brittany.

Rachel and Kurt decided to practice before the game by hitting Rachel with rapid fire clues.

"Die Har-"

"Bruce Willis!"

"How To L-"

"Kate Hudson!"

"Looks like your father."

"Uh, oh, wait. Jeff Goldblum!"

Kurt sat back and looked at Rachel accusingly. "What took you so long? You're off. Did you have sex?"

"No."

"What about the other night?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably and avoided Kurt's eyes.

"Damnit, Rachel! You so did! Did you forget about Game Night? I need you on point!"

In the kitchen Santana offers more wine to Brittany, who's been observing the happenings in the living room.

Brittany turns to look at Santana. "Does it ever bother you that Rachel and Kurt are so close?"

"It can get complicated. But he and I are just as tight so it's all good."

Finn walked over to kiss Brittany on the cheek. "Having fun?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm getting a little drunk."

"Do that cuz then I get sexy." Then Finn smirked, did a little dance, and left back to the living room.

Santana groaned and downed another glass of wine.

* * *

The games have begun. They are playing Celebrity. It's mid-round and Brittany is very tense before she gives Santana clues. Kurt starts the egg timer.

Brittany was extremely nervous. "Uh, he's a Muppet. He's a frog."

Rachel taps Brittany's hand. "Frog's part of the name, you can't say that."

She looks sad. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

Santana turns Brittany's face towards her. "I'm your teammate. Stop apologizing to Rachel."

"But she's so pretty."

Rachel smiles and plays with her hair as Santana rolls her eyes and grabs a card for Brittany's turn to guess.

"Um, ok. It's a tv show. One name is like the girl who let me borrow that DVD. The one I introduced you to yesterday in the park."

"Uhhhh Mindy. Mork and Mindy!"

"Yes!"

Rachel, suddenly jealous. "Mindy? You're still talking to that whore?"

Brittany is pumped now. "I got one! I'm on a roll!" She grabs a card for Santana to guess. "This next person is Charlie Sheen." She then realizes what she just did. "Damnit!"

Rachel is getting a little worked up. "Mindy gave you a DVD?"

"Yeah it's on the table for us to watch later."

Rachel's nostrils started flaring and Finn leaned in towards her. "Rachel, I consider myself more of a relationship expert now that I've grown up so I feel like I should say that at this point you might want to ask Santana-"

Rachel cuts him off. "How many times did you sleep with Mindy?!"

Finn continued, "not that."

"What? Are you insane? I've never slept with her!"

Brittany butted in. "I know what this is about. We're all thinking it. This is because six years ago I almost had sex with Kurt and it's just causing tension in the room."

Kurt slowly shook his head. "No one was thinking that."

Santana rolled her eyes and said to herself, "if we could all remember this moment next time someone suggests Game Night..."

Rachel is still in a huff. "It's not just Mindy. It's all the Mindys. And Brittanys... and Tracys...

Kurt spoke up, piling on to the names. "And Jessicas. And Nicoles, and three Jennifers."

Rachel shot him an evil look.

Santana walked up closer to her. "Where is this crazy coming from? Remember when I overreacted to you kissing that guy in class? This is like that."

This doesn't calm Rachel down and she pushes over the easel and storms to the bedroom.

"This doesn't count as game night," said Brittany as she watched Rachel leave.

Finn jumped up. "It's fate! Wine Cruise anniversary!"

Kurt perked up. "Oh that sounds nice! Count me in!"

Rachel comes back into the room, still angry. "If you don't understand why this upsets me then you don't know me at all!"

"Well I don't understand! Why does it matter that some girl you hate in one of my classes let me borrow a stupid DVD for your lame game night?"

"God you are just so insensitive and immature and sometimes I don't even know why we're together!"

Rachel turned and stormed back into the bedroom leaving Santana stunned.

The egg timer in Kurt's hand dinged. "And...time."

Everyone stood there in silence and Santana turned around. "I think you should all leave. I need to have a conversation with Rachel."

Finn put a hand on Santana's shoulder. "If you want my advice-"

"I dont!"

Brittany gives Santana a hug and then everyone exits. Santana walks over into their bedroom.

"Did you really mean that?"

Rachel looked at her from the bed. She seemed more calm than she did a minute ago. "Mean what?"

"That sometimes you don't know why we're together."

Rachel motioned for Santana to come lay next to her. Santana was on her back and Rachel threw an arm around her waist and cuddled close. "No I didn't mean that. I love you, I just don't always like you."

"The feeling is very mutual." Santana smirked and kissed Rachel for a while. "I just don't get why you went so bipolar in there. We were in a room with two people that we dated for years and you're upset over some lazy-eyed girl I had two dates with over a year ago."

"It wasn't just her. I don't know. I went nuts. I guess it just hit me that you've been with so many different people and there isn't one person in our lives that would have ever thought we'd be together. You could have had anyone."

"I didn't want just anyone. I wanted you. I've never felt about anybody the way I feel about you."

"You really mean that?"

"I never want to be with anyone else."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment and then Rachel crawled on top of Santana and started kissing her.

* * *

The next morning Rachel is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Santana entered, having just woken up, and starts brushing her teeth next to her.

Rachel tilted her head. "So Game Night was perhaps not the cure I'd hoped."

"I know you feel bad. We don't need to talk about it."

"Wow. You're being actually sensitive to my feelings? Alien civilizations will one day study you as the pinnacle of earthling relationshipdom."

Santana smiled. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"Happy Anniversary."

They spit out the toothpaste, smile, then move in for a kiss. Just then Kurt busts into their bathroom.

Kurt stood there looking disgusted. "Ready to be shocked by somebody's rudeness?"

Santana jumps back. "Unacceptable!"

* * *

******review or something. tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana moves forward to confront Kurt but Rachel holds her back.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I'm not the one that's rude."

Santana was still being held back by Rachel. "You think so? Because I really beg to differ. We could have been naked in here."

"I was just coming in here to let you both know that Finn and Brittany are here. They made me let them in. Finn is an emotional vulture and Brittany is no better. Whenever a relationship anywhere is in crisis, they swoop in, feast on the drama, then want to fix everything. They've been watching too much Dr. Phil or something. I have no idea what their problem is. All Finn has done all morning is talk my ear off about the many ways he can save your relationship. And Brittany just stood their nodding behind him like a dashboard figurine. They're inside on the couch."

Rachel and Santana run into their living room. Finn gets up and walks over to them.

"Santana, Rachel. A fight is a wound. If you wait too long to apply medicine you'll be left with a scar of emotional distance."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, God."

Finn continued. "Do not dismiss this. I know what I'm talking about. I'm the guy you and Rachel look up to. The leader of our group."

Santana looks to Rachel. "Can you believe this guy?"

Rachel stepped closer to Finn. "I'm going to say this as slowly and clearly as possible. Our relationship is fine. We don't need anyone's help. Whatever happened last night is behind us. We worked it out on our own."

Brittany stepped into the conversation. "You two play too many games and games are relationship poison."

Santana smirked and looked at Rachel. "See, babe. No more game nights."

Rachel rolled her eyes and swatted at Santana's arm.

Brittany clasped her hands together. "Anyway we are happy you worked it out and we're here to say Happy Anniversary, you two!"

Finn remembers something and pulls a wrapped gift out of Brittany's purse. "Oh right! Santana, you forgot this at our hotel. The gift? Complete with card?" He winks at her and hands it to Rachel.

Santana grabbed the gift then folded her arms. "I didn't forget anything. I actually did get her a gift. But thanks for being so condescending."

Finn steps back with his hands up. "Alrighty. So about tonight's Wine Cruise. There are going to be tons of other couples there so I hate to be the, 'Don't dress like a lesbian, Santana' Guy, but-"

"Unacceptable!"

Rachel put her hands up to grab Santana and then tilted her head and threw them down. "Ah what the hell. Go for it."

Santana is enraged. "Finn, we're not spending our anniversary at sea with you two! And starting now, we will not accept any more 'far off plans', or plans made at any time that involve boats or other things that suck. I love Britts, she's still my best friend, but oh my god how is it neither of you have realized how awkward this entire thing has been? We are not, I repeat, we are _not_ spending our anniversary in the middle of the ocean with you two and a bunch of other couples we've never met before. It's weird! We want to be alone, don't you get that? End of discussion!"

Finn smiled. "Thank you for your honesty."

Brittany nodded along. "I feel so much closer to both of you right now."

Santana starts pushing them out of the apartment. "Yup. Big breakthrough. We did it. You guys get on the boat. I'm going to get my mack on. Maybe see you in another five months." When she got them into the hall way she shut the door.

Rachel smiled. "That was amazing. We are gonna have a great 'us' night tonight."

"Do we feel we've done everything to ensure that?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. "Crap. Kurt is still here. You stay right here, I'll go talk to him."

Rachel walks into the spare bedroom where Kurt likes to sometimes hang out. He clearly thinks it's his.

"You can't be here tonight."

Kurt looks up from his magazine. "What? Why not?"

"It's our Anniversary, Kurt! We want to be alone."

"Well where am I supposed to go?"

"I dunno, home maybe?"

"And what am I supposed to do there? Watch tv? Listen to music? Make a sandwich?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said with a sigh "stop listing normal things like they are bad."

Kurt continues. "Rent a movie? Hang out with my roommate? Go out for a drink?"

Rachel grabbed his shoulders. "This is ridiculous. It's one night. Don't be dramatic and try to make me feel bad about wanting to spend my one year anniversary alone with my girlfriend."

Kurt looks off into the distance then hits play on the ipod dock. Fix You by Coldplay starts playing as he slowly exits the room with his head down as Rachel crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Later that night Santana is happily sitting in front of the tv. Rachel enters with two full champagne glasses and sits next to her. "Oh my God, what a meal. The lobster, the oysters, and the presentation...

Santana agrees. "I know. If this guy doesn't win Top Chef I'm writing Bravo a letter."

They nod and both take big bites of vegan pizza.

"What a perfect night."

Rachel nodded and handed her a champagne glass. "It's just getting started. Happy Anniversary, baby."

"Happy Anniversary."

They clink their glasses, take a sip, and then Rachel puts both glasses down on the table and lunges at Santana with a heated kiss. She rises, moves across the room and motions for Santana to follow her.

* * *

Santana is sitting on their bed and Rachel emerges from the bathroom in a very sexy negligee.

"Wow"

Rachel nods and walks slowly towards her. "Yeah, it's hot huh? It's a little creepy that Finn and Brittany picked it out."

"If that creeps you out, don't read the card they wrote to you from me."

They fall onto the bed and kiss passionately, then Rachel's phone starts ringing. She see's it's Kurt.

"Don't answer that."

"He knows we wanted to be alone so it might be important." She clicks the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey it's drunk. I got really Kurt"_

Rachel hangs up and turns her phone off. "It wasn't important."

Rachel crawls on top of Santana, kissing her. Santana pulls back for a moment. "I do give you what you need, right?"

Rachel smiles. "Most of the time. It wouldn't kill you to put the groceries away without me having to ask though."

Santana laughs. "Whatever. So...um...as sexy as this outfit is, I kind of want to give you the present_ I_ actually bought for you."

She pats Rachel's ass to get her up and she runs over to her dresser and grabs the gift hidden inside her sock drawer. She came back over to the bed.

"A year ago if anyone told me I'd be dating Rachel Berry I'd have had them committed. And a year ago if anyone ever said I'd be madly in love with Rachel Berry some day I'd have had them brought up on Defamation of Character charges."

Rachel laughed. "Always the sweet talker. I hope this isn't your way of getting in my panties because you're gonna have to try again."

Santana smiled and stepped closer to her. "I realized a long time ago that I don't want to be with Rachel Berry anymore."

Rachel's face dropped and she pulled her hand away but Santana tugged her closer. "I want to be with Rachel Lopez."

Santana got to one knee and held a ring out in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel stood there in shock as her eyes became teary. "Well, that attempt definitely worked. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

**reviews and stuff. tbc.**

** final chapter coming up. for those of you wondering why I update so fast it's because due to my work schedule being so hectic I dont even start posting a story until I have about 90% of it written already. I hate waiting weeks if not months for updated stories so I dont want to do that to other people.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning while Santana was out running errands Rachel decided it would be fun to call Kurt in a major panic. She told him they needed to talk about something very important so he came rushing over when he heard her crying over the phone. When he got there he was greeted by Rachel with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Rachel was hiccuping through sobs. "Santana told me last night she didn't want to be with Rachel Berry anymore!"

"What?! And on your anniversary?! I'll kill her! Or maybe go down to a lesbian bar and pay a really butch one to kill her for me since I'm fragile. How could this happen?!"

Rachel, still hiccuping. "I know! She told me she wanted to be with..." And then Rachel stopped crying completely, smiled, showed Kurt her hand and screamed, "Rachel Lopez!"

"Who is Rachel Lopez? Is that the new girl in tap dance class?"

Rachel's smiled faded into a serious look. "It's me, you idiot. I'm going to be Rachel Lopez. Santana asked me to marry her and I said yes."

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to pay a lesbian to kill two people. You Ryan Seacrested me again! This is amazing! Can I be your maid of honor? I'll wear a disgusting pukey pink dress for you."

Rachel screamed again and hugged him close. "I'm not gonna lie, I'd actually pay good money to see that."

Santana came home and Kurt ran over to hug her too.

"Oh well this is new. I take it Rachel told you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?!"

"Because you spoiled us liking each other and you spoiled me being in love with her, I wasn't about to risk letting you spoil this."

Kurt stepped back and nodded. "You know, that actually is kind of sweet that you wanted to keep it a surprise. And to think the other day Finn said he cant believe Rachel settled for you. If only he knew how loving you are."

"Unacceptable!"

Rachel ran over to Santana and Santana pushed her back gently, seeming suddenly calm. "No. I'm okay. I'm not going to Hulk up. I'm too happy to care what he thinks. If Finn was hanging from a cliff and all he needed was a fuck to save his life, and I was standing at the top with a duffel bag full of fucks, I still wouldn't give one."

Kurt tilted his head. "Aww. That's like, Santana Poetry."

Santana moved over to sit on the couch and cuddle next to Rachel and Kurt took a seat in his chair. "I cant believe you guys are getting married. Does this mean I need to stop barging in here all the time?"

Santana smirked at him. "You needed to stop doing that before we were even dating. This is not your apartment."

"All my stuff is here."

"Because you brought it all here! There isn't a reason in the world why there should be after-shave in our bathroom."

"I don't see either of you complaining about the kiwi strawberry body wash I left here."

Rachel smiled. "It makes me smell pretty."

Santana kissed Rachel's head. "Everything is just so perfect. I have to admit there was a part of me that was scared that once you saw Finn you'd want to be with him again."

Rachel looked shocked and then smiled. "Don't be ridiculous. Your boobs are so much nicer than his are."

They all shared a laugh and Kurt spoke up. "Speaking of Finn, he and Brittany are on their way here to say goodbye before heading back to Lima."

Santana sits back and whispers. "Shhh. You hear that? It's the sound of no one caring."

Rachel swatted at her arm. "Don't be like that. Don't even pretend like you weren't at least happy to see Brittany again."

"I was. But she's part of my past. We'll always be friends but you're my future now."

"Aww! I'm so happy to hear you say that. For days I was having secret panic attacks in the bathroom that you'll leave me for her. Until you proposed. Then I was like hell yeah, suck on that Brittany!"

Kurt leaned over and gave Rachel a high five. "You go girl."

Santana laughs. Then there is a knock at the door and Kurt yells at them to come in. Santana mouths to him "not your apartment."

Finn and Brittany walk in and say hi and Rachel points to them. "Hell yeah, suck on that Brittany!"

Brittany tilted her head in confusion. "Suck on what?"

Santana gently slapped Rachel in the back of the head. "Nothing. We have news though. Rachel and I are getting married."

Brittany bounced excitedly. "Oh my god yay! To who?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, weren't you two dating yesterday?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Each other, you guys. I'm marrying Rachel. We're engaged."

Finn and Brittany both nodded at the realization of how much sense that made. Then Brittany started clapping. "That is so cool."

Finn leaned over the back of the couch. "There is something I need to say because we're all thinking it anyway. I've slept with both of you. Did I turn you guys gay?"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "No one was thinking that."

Santana looked up at him. "Yes, Finn. Sex with you is just so bad that it kills the desire to be with men completely."

Rachel gently tapped her arm. "I'm not gay, Finn. I'm bisexual. I always have been. In fact I told you that when we were dating."

Finn smirked. "I know but I thought you were just saying that to turn me on."

Santana gave him a disgusted look. "You're gross, tacky, and I hate you."

Brittany was still excited. "So you're like me then?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. You can go ahead and jot that down as officially the only thing you and I have in common."

Brittany pulls out her planner and on October 10th writes 'Rachel and me bond as bisexicals' and shows it to Rachel.

Rachel nods. "Close enough."

Brittany turned to Santana. "Can we talk privately for a minute?"

Santana nodded, "sure," and they walked into the spare bedroom.

"I just want to say I'm really happy for you. I'm glad everything worked out and seeing you so happy makes me feel really good."

Santana smiled. "I really appreciate that. I am so happy and it's because of the last person I ever thought could make me feel this way. Rachel is so amazing and I imagine our kids playing in this room some day."

"That's really sweet. I can't wait to tell everyone back home. They're gonna freak."

They hug and then walk back into the living room.

Finn grabbed Brittany's hand. "Well we need to head to the airport. Congratulations. Maybe we'll see you both back in Lima over the holidays?"

Santana nodded. "Maybe. And I do mean _maybe_. Don't write that down as a yes in that little planner of yours."

Brittany laughed. "I'll make sure to start saving money to help fill that bedroom full of toys for the kids Santana wants playing in it."

Santana blushed as Rachel looked to her and whispered softly, "kids?"

Santana just shrugged and Rachel smiled.

They all hugged, said their goodbyes and left. Santana grabbed a couple bags of Sweet Chili Doritos and some diet cokes out of the fridge. The three of them sat in their usual spots watching an America's Next Top Model marathon.

Kurt turned to look towards the girls. "It's kind of weird yet pretty cool that you just got engaged and the three of us still just veg out in front of the tv like this is any other day."

Santana nodded. "You cant help but appreciate the 'same shit different day' our lives have become."

Rachel took a sip of soda and agreed. "Lets be real here though. The only thing that's changed is my hand is heavier now that I got this rock on it." She put her hand up to show it off again.

They all laughed and Santana leaned in to kiss Rachel. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Santana kissed her again then looked at Kurt. "And besides even you said it. Rachel and I have been acting like a married couple for months now anyway. I've thought of her as my wife for a long time. This ring is just a formality."

Rachel got a little teary eyed and threw her arms around Santana's neck and she held on to her waist. "I love you so much."

Kurt tilted his head and smiled at them before turning back to the tv. Just then there was a knock at the door. Santana and Rachel looked confused but then Kurt got up, reached over and grabbed $20 out of Santana's purse, opened the door and greeted what appeared to be a pizza delivery guy. He paid for the pizza then sat back down in his chair and started eating a slice. Santana watched him the whole time with her jaw hanging.

"Oh fucking unacceptable!"

Santana jumped up and started chasing Kurt around the apartment and into the spare bedroom. Rachel laid down on the couch and shoved another dorito in her mouth while watching tv and ignoring them.

Kurt yelled from the room. "Rachel! She's gonna kill me! Why aren't you calming her down?!"

Rachel yelled back, "you kind of deserve this one!" She sat up and looked behind her as she yelled towards Santana, "hey baby, don't hit him in the face! He can't be deformed before the wedding!"

Santana dragged Kurt out of the bedroom in a headlock and smiled towards Rachel. "Sure thing, babe." Then she put her angry face back on and pushed him back into the room.

Rachel turned the volume up on the tv to muffle the screams.

***15 Minutes Later***

Kurt is sitting in the chair with a bag of peas over his eye and a busted lip.

Rachel frowned. "I told you not to hit him in the face."

Santana started laughing. "I didn't!"

Kurt took the peas off. "She didn't. I got really scared and started flailing my arms around and accidentally punched myself in the eye. Which caused me to fall over the bed and onto the floor where I hit my lip."

Santana smirked. "He kicked his own ass. I spent 10 minutes making fun of him before we came back in here."

Kurt stood up. "Whatever, I'm going home. And I'm keeping these peas." He started walking towards the door and then turned back to grab the pizza box. "And this pizza."

Santana held out her hand and Kurt rolled his eyes and gave her $20. Then he quickly left the apartment.

Rachel walked over to Santana and slipped her arms around her waist. "So, do you have names for these kids I didn't know we were having?"

"Not yet. I just know we're having a boy and a girl and our family will live happily ever after." Santana tilted her head down awkwardly. "That is if you want that too."

Rachel smiled looking up at her. "I do."

Santana looked back smiling at her. "I love the way that sounds."

They kiss and walk to their bedroom with their arms around each other. Then Rachel stopped them from walking. "How do you feel about Kurt as a sperm donor?"

Santana sighed. "You're killing me." Santana shook her head as Rachel laughed and they continued walking and entered their bedroom.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
